Whipped
by mamika
Summary: it's KaixTala. includes a lot of white substance and some whipping. not too detailed, so shouldn't cause much traumas


So, this one is dedicated to Mettlei. let's hope it makes her day. and no, I didn't think they would be into that kind of thing...XD

* * *

Whipped

Kai came into the house, wondering where Tala was. It was unusual that the redhead hadn't already jumped from somewhere, trying to scare the life out of him. Not like it would have never worked, but Tala just couldn't give up. But he didn't mind it, it was rather sweet seeing the pout when another well considered plan failed to work. After some searching, he found the redhead in the kitchen, back towards the door and working on something.

"What are you doing?" Tala yelped and spun around, surprised. He was surprised too, seeing Tala wearing an apron, holding a bowl and a whisk in his hands.

"I'm making whipped cream, what else could I be doing?" he raised and eyebrow

"Knowing you, everything is possible." the redhead huffed and pouted, going back to whipping the cream. He smirked, indeed the pout was adorable. Then he rolled his eyes, noticing how Tala was doing the whipping. He walked to the redhead and took the bowl and whisk.

"You'll never manage to make it if you move your hand that slowly. You got to have some speed and force to it." Tala looked at him, tilting his head and smiled.

"Good thing you came to help. Now I can watch you doing the work" he sighed, but started to whip it. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could leave. He had no interest to fool in the kitchen with Tala. Otherwise he would end up in apron and doing all the cooking, since the redhead would pretend completely helpless, and he didn't want to waste the ingredients or the already wasted time on helping Tala out. He noticed Tala was staring him, transfixed

"Kai, your arms really look good. You actually manage to make whipping cream looking cool and manly." he snorted. The redhead had the oddest remarks in the world.

Soon the whipped cream was done and Tala started searching for the piping tube.

"You hold the tube, and I'll put the cream in" he said. Tala looked at him with the look of pure innocence

"Why? I would be much better and filling it"

"Yeah, right. You would just use the opportunity to mess me up with the cream" Tala giggled.

"Well, you do have a point. But just don't fill it too much, or it will be a mess when I start extrude". His lips twitched, when he thought the redhead's words a bit wrongly. But nevertheless, he started putting the cream into the tube. When it was done, he looked around.

"Wait, what are you going to decorate with that?". There was very mischievous look in Tala's eyes.

"Who said anything about decorating something?". Tala took a step closer, and he stepped back, taking a hold of the tube.

"You are not going to spray that on me. I had hard enough day at work, I don't need to be tormented by your foolish acts". Tala's smile just widened while the redhead tried to aim the piping tube at him. He fought over the control of the tube, and they struggled kind a lot, and he was just about to get it from the redhead's clutch, when the thing broke and sprayed the white substance everywhere. His face got huge splashes on it, and so did his clothes. Some of the cream flew to the ceiling, and only some got onto Tala, and even then, mostly on the apron. He wiped some of the cream away from his eyes and glared at the redhead.

"Great. Just great. You know how hard it is to get that off of the suit?" Tala laughed, reaching out a hand and wiped a little of the cream from his cheek, then licking the finger clean. He didn't move away, but just kept looking at Tala in the eyes. There was a playful spark in the eyes, and Tala stepped closer.

"I'm sorry about your clothes. As an apology, let me clean your face a bit." then Tala leaned closer and licked the whipped cream from the tip of his nose. It tickled, and he took a hold of Tala's arm

"I'm not sure if that makes up for it". Tala smiled, returning the gesture and sneaked a hand to his hip.

"Well, how about I clean you up properly?" Tala didn't wait for an answer before closing the distance between their lips and kissing him. At first it was light and sweet, but after he had let go of the hand and wrapped a hand around the small waist and pulled Tala closer, the redhead parted his lips and allowed his tongue in. he felt a hand on the back of his head, entwining into the hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss. When they pulled a part, but still staying close enough that the redhead's breath tickled his lips and made a shiver run down his spine, he looked into the blue eyes, now clouded with pleasure and lust.

"Why were you whipping the cream anyway?" he leaned past the redhead's face and nibbled his earlobe, smirking when Tala gasped and the slender fingers clutched his back. He made it hard for the redhead to speak when he moved to kiss and lick the pale neck that was offered to him so eagerly

"Mmh, I just...wanted to...God that feels go-hod...celebrate half-year anniversary" he bit the neck a little, making the redhead sigh and shiver. Then the hand yanked his hair a little and he pulled away. He looked Tala, seeing the flushed face and enjoying the slight panting he had already managed to cause.

"You could have done it in some other way. Now I need to clean up first. There is cream in my hair too". He saw how Tala's eyes widened and the smile got brighter, having a sly edge on it

"All the better. I can come and make sure you get it all off". They kissed again, this time more passionately and eagerly, starting to head to the shower all the while undressing each other just to speed things up, although it still took some time before they actually managed to get Kai's hair washed.

* * *

well, it did have whipping and white substance, didn't it? just like I promised... hope ya all liked it XD I really do like whipped cream...


End file.
